<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Legate by Fearless_Straightfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189839">Meeting the Legate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire'>Fearless_Straightfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Relationship, Prequel of a previous fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn finally meets the legendary Legate Rikke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Legate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been a while since I’ve written about my first Dragonborn (Artemis) and I thought why don’t I write a small fic about how these two met.</p><p>This is kind of a prequel (?) to Their Mother, or a follow up story? Idk...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Amber coloured eyes narrowed in on the young Nord woman who continued to wonder around the foyer in Castle Dour. Rikke was a woman of very few words, in fact her motto was answers first, questions later which caused her to be highly feared amongst the lower ranks in the Imperial Legion.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Guardsman, why are you not apprehending that woman?”</p><p class="p2">The Legate’s clipped tone startled the young man who balked at her question before clearing his throat. He went to say something but a harsh sigh caused him to wince, he’d just broken a cardinal rule: Do not piss off Legate Rikke.</p><p class="p2">“My apologies Legate, I will see to the problem,” the guard stuttered, his voice wavering and quivering. He scurried towards the woman and gripped her arm rather tightly. “Halt citizen, you-‘</p><p class="p2">What could be called a commotion followed next as the young woman sent her knee up into the guard’s face hitting him square in the jaw, momentarily stunning him. Once his hold on her loosened, she kicked him straight in the stomach and pivoted to stare at Rikke, who was standing before her, sword and shield drawn.</p><p class="p2">“You need to train your guards properly, Legate Rikke,” the woman replied calmly as she stared at the weapons drawn on her. “My sister would be horrified to know her old shield-sister has gotten soft.”</p><p class="p2">“Who are you?”</p><p class="p2">“Ah forgive me for being abrupt. My name is Artemis, I am-‘</p><p class="p2">“Hestia’s younger sister. Yes I have heard of you, she used to speak dearly about you after many battles,” Rikke said in a rather brusque manner. “Did she put you up to this?”</p><p class="p2">“No... Hestia was critically injured during the dragon attack in Helgen, I’m here to relay the news to The General,” Artemis replied as she unclipped a scroll from off of her belt and held it out towards Rikke, who took it with no complaint. “Now that The Legion has received Healer Pure-Spring’s missive, I will be taking my leave.”</p><p class="p2">“Wait!” Rikke yelled as Artemis paused mid-step and shot her a questioning look. “You demonstrated prowess by taking down that guard, and since Hestia is a formidable shield-maiden, she must have trained you from an early age.</p><p class="p2">“The Imperial Legion are recruiting men and women to fight against Ulfric Stormcloak’s rebellion. We could use someone like you, so are you willing to join our cause and fight for Skyrim?” Rikke replied whilst stretching her hand out towards Artemis.</p><p class="p2">Pale blue eyes stared into amber coloured ones as Artemis grasped Rikke’s hand firmly and shook it.</p><p class="p2">“Welcome to The Imperial Legion, Auxiliary.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>